pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Linda Hogan
Linda K. Hogan (born 1947) is a Native American poet, essayist, academic, playwright, novelist, and writer of short stories. She is the Chickasaw Nation's Writer in Residence."Dynamic Women of the Chickasaw Nation." Chickasaw Nation. 16 April 2009 (retrieved 17 Dec 2009) Life Youth Hogan was born in Denver, Colorado. Her father is a Chickasaw from a recognized historical family. Her uncle, Wesley Henderson, helped form the White Buffalo Council in Denver during the 1950s to help other Indian people coming to the city because of The Relocation Act, which encouraged migration for work and other opportunities. He had a strong influence on her and she grew up relating strongly to both her Chickasaw family in Indian Territory (Oklahoma) and to a mixed Indian community in the Denver area. At other times, her family traveled because of the military. Career Her first university teaching position was in American Indian Studies and American Studies at the University of Minnesota. After writing her first book, Calling Myself Home, she continued to write poetry. Her work has both a historical and political focus, but is lyrical. Her most recent books are The Book of Medicines (1993) and Rounding the Human Corners. (2008) Her work centers on the world of Native peoples, from both her own indigenous perspective and that of others. She was a full professor of Creative Writing at the University of Colorado and then taught the last two years in the University's Ethnic Studies Department. She currently is the Writer in Residence for her own Chickasaw Nation. Essayist, novelist, and poet, Hogan has published works in many different backgrounds and forms. Her concentration is on environmental themes. She has acted as a consultant in bringing together Native tribal representatives and feminist themes, particularly allying them to her Native ancestry. Her work, whether fiction or non-fiction, expresses an indigenous understanding of the world. She has written essays and poems on a variety of subjects, both fictional and nonfictional, biographical and from research. Hogan has also written historical novels. Her work studies the historical wrongs done to Native Americans and the American environment since the European colonization of North America. Hogan was a professor at the University of Colorado at Boulder and the University of Oklahoma. She is the (inaugural) Writer-in-Residence for the Chickasaw Nation in Oklahoma. In October 2011, she instructed a writing workshop through the Abiquiu Workshops in Abiquiu, New Mexico. Recognition *Mountains and Plains Booksellers Spirit of the West Literary Achievement Award, 2007 *Writer of the Year (Creative Prose), Wordcraft Circle Award, 2002 *Lifetime Achievement Award, Native Writers' Circle of the Americas, 1998 *Colorado Book Award, 1996 *Lannan Award, 1994 *Colorado Book Award, 1993 *Oklahoma Book Award for Fiction, 1991 *Guggenheim Fellow, 1991http://www.gf.org/fellows/6728-linda-k-hogan *Finalist, Pulitzer Prize for Literature, 1990. *American Book Award, Before Columbus Foundation, 1986 *Stand magazine Fiction Award, 1983 *Five Civilized Tribes Play Writing Award, 1980 Publications * [http://www.wingspress.com/book.cfm/134/Indios/Linda-Hogan/ Indios], poems, Wings Press 2012 *''Walk Gently Upon the Earth'', Lulu Enterprises Inc., 2010, ISBN 978-0-557-17600-7 * The Inner Journey: Views from Native Traditions (ed.) Morning Light Press, 2009, ISBN 978-1-59675-026-5 * Rounding the Human Corners: Poems, Coffee House Press, 2008, ISBN 978-1-56689-210-0 * ; W. W. Norton & Company, 2009, ISBN 978-0-393-33534-7 * ; W. W. Norton & Company, 2002, ISBN 978-0-393-32305-4 * The Sweet Breathing of Plants: Women and the Green World, 2000; North Point Press, 2001, ISBN 978-0-86547-559-5 * ; W. W. Norton & Company, 1999, ISBN 978-0-393-31968-2 * ; Simon and Schuster, 1996, ISBN 978-0-684-83033-9 * ; Simon and Schuster, 1997, ISBN 978-0-684-82539-7 * The book of medicines: poems, Coffee House Press, 1993, ISBN 978-1-56689-010-6 * Red Clay: Poems and Stories, Greenfield Review Press, 1991, ISBN 978-0-912678-83-2 * Mean Spirit Atheneum, 1990, ISBN 978-0-689-12101-2 * * * Eclipse, American Indian Studies Center, University of California, 1983, ISBN 978-0-935626-18-6 * Daughters, I Love You, Research Center on Women, 1981 * A Piece of Moon (1981) * Calling Myself Home, Greenfield Review Press, 1978 See also * List of U.S. poets References *Dennis, Helen M. Native American Literature: Towards a Spatialized Reading. London, Routledge 2006. pp. 61–85. Notes External links ;Poems * Linda Hogan b. 1947 at the Poetry Foundation ;Books *Linda Hogan at Amazon.com *Complete bibliography and links to other online resources ;Audio / video *Page containing an audio clip of Hogan reading *Linda Hogan at YouTube *[http://www.c-spanvideo.org/program/299921-1 In Depth interview with Hogan, July 3, 2011] ;About *Profile at "Writers on the Edge" *Linda Hogan Official website. Category:1947 births Category:Living people Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:Native American writers Category:Writers from Oklahoma Category:Writers from Colorado Category:Chickasaw people Category:American storytellers Category:Native American dramatists and playwrights Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Native American novelists